


The Entity In Me

by TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23519194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever/pseuds/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever
Summary: A brainwashed Tmnt rp
Relationships: LeoxWillxDonnie, MikeyxNatxRaph





	The Entity In Me

It was the darkest day in New York City. Will was the only ones among them left to fight and she would continue to keep on fighting until Shredder lay in a pool of his own blood down at her feet. She was in the lair with splinter right sipping so nice aromatic herbal tea to keep her calm and relaxed. The turtles had gone over to the dark side.

Natalia was a vigilante herself, she knew of the turtles, wasn't one to work with them though. But she heard a rumour they had gone bad and wanted to prove this for herself. So she walked right into the lair in her oversized hoodie and shorts with slip on vans. She looked at Will. "Is it true?" 

Leo and Donnie were ready to take what was offered to them, of course arguments were made on who git her first, comprises were attempted to be made but quickly rejected snd they fought practically the majority of the journey to the lair, but stayed quiet and stealthy once in ear range.

Will nodded to her and smiled at Natalia telling her to come have some scones and some herbal tea with them.  
“It’s true! I-I never even got to tell two of them my feelings for them! Over time I have fallen in love with Donnie and Leo!” She said as she found tears slipping down her cheeks and she cried into her hands.

Mikey and Raph were promised one of the girls by their master the Shredder and they were picking and choosing Natalia. They weren’t so keen on sharing her between the two of them but if they had to they wouldn’t gripe about it but instead they would share her. They were in the sewers in their foot uniforms tracking down the lair as they spoke.

Nat plucked a scone from the plate and bit into it. She listened to Will and empathised her. "I feel you. I had no intentions to tell Mikey or Raph that I was developing feelings, and definitely not anymore!" She said with a subtle grin of amusement. 

Leo peered in from a secret entrance in the ceiling. He saw his prize, Donnie shoved him out of the way to get a look and smiled down at Will. So sexy. Was all he could think. Leo shoved him off and looked at Natalia, she would be a problem. They needed a distraction...

Natalia sniffed the air and could smell sea water. She tilted her head curiously as her pupils thinned into slits almost. "I'll be right back." She said, standing and leaving the lair in almost a trance-like state. Once gone, Leo came up behind Will and wrapped a hand over her mouth. Donnie then pulled a blindfold up over her eyes.

"Mmmmmm! Mmmmmm!" Will tried to utter something a word or a scream for help but she could not talk and she could not see anything either. She started to cry and she struggled in Leos grip trying to reach for her kunai.

Mikey and Raph now followed after Natalia their future mate and wife as they naruto ninja ran silently and stealthily behind her. Mikey soon tackled her down while Raph was given the opportunity to press a pressure point in her neck knocking her out.

Leo nodded to Donnie who spun his bo around and gave it a boost before knocking Will out with it. Leo carried her bridal style, meanwhile Donnie stared at her, he has contemplated killing Leo and taking her for himself a few times now. Once Will woke up she was in a different environment and tied to a chair. Leo stood over her with gloves on his hands, looking down at her like she was a piece of meat. "Hey sexy. I know you love gloved hands." He said as his gloved hand leans down to between her legs.

Nat is passed out and therefore cannot do much.

Will gasped and tried to speak but she found she was gagged again. Her eyes widened when she looked up and saw Donnie and Leo standing above. She tried struggling trying to use some chakra in her body to make her physically stronger to undo her bonds. She cried and glared angry dagger eyes at them.

Raph had Natalia chained to a wall so she could not escape at all. It was heavy duty high quality chains as well. Mikey smirked and he stroked her legs up and down for his satisfaction and Raph cupped her chin to make her look directly at him as he leaned in his hot breath ghosting her lips.

Donnie was behind her, he placed his gloved hands on her shoulder and then neck, forcing her to look up at him. "Did you think we wouldn't take percaution with that little trick?" He asked. "I installed some harmless radiation in the room, it cannot affect those who are without possession." He said. 

Natalia looked up and gasped. She struggled in her chains, her claws growing and scales starting to pultrude from her skin, fangs growing as she growled at them, snarling more like. "Don't come near me!"

Will still continued to cry though. Without that she was powerless. Now she couldn’t run away at all. She still continued to struggle against her bonds. She huffed because she at least wanted the gag out of her mouth.

Raph and Mikey were amazed at her transformation and they were turning on even more thinking she was sexier now. Raph and Mikey both leaned in and started to kiss her neck using teeth to bite her and suckle too.

"Have something to say, sexy?" Leo asked huskily, as Donnie removed the gag without question. "Why'd ya do that?!" Leo asked. "She's always hated gags and you know it." "Yeah and she'd our captive now. We can do whatever we want." "Speaking of which who goes first?" And it was that question asked by Donnie that made the argument where the two bickered at once, saying things they both couldn't hear because they were too busy making their own point.

Natalia gasped a little. "S-stop!" She stuttered as she struggled in her chains. "Please." She asked, her scales started to flicker from a turquoise green to iridescent silver, a common reflex when she experiences a sudden change in emotion. "Why am I here?"

“I-If you b-both w-want me then y-you can have me. But please! Don’t hurt or kill each other because of me! I have been in love with you both for a long time now!” Will said sobbing more tears as she looked away from the both of them. She couldn’t bear if they hurt or killed each other because of her.

“Because baby. We want you. We’ve looked after you for awhile now and we grew feelings for ya baby cakes,” Mikey cooed to her while Raph nodded in agreement the both of them smirking. They used their hands to caress and touch and feel her beautiful leathery scaly skin underneath their fingertips.

Leo and Donnie froze and slowly turned to look at her. "I'm untying her!" Donnie said as he kneeled down and started to undo her bounds. "He does that, and you promise to be a good girl, yeah?" Leo compromised as he looked at her, he kind of liked the sight of her tied up, but also didn't like the feeling of her not enjoying herself.

Natalia shivers at his words and also at the touch of them. She tingled slightly, her scales are very sensetive to subtle touch like that, they may be tough, but their more tickling than human skin. "S-stop that!" She said with a shiver, focusing around her core.

(Gloved hands? Oh yeah XD)

The only thing Will could was nod as she gazed up at them and once she was free she did something probably the both of them weren’t expecting.....she hugged them tightly to her then fell down to her crying her face in her hands.  
“I’ve missed you two so much! I don’t care if you guys are evil now! All I ever wanted was the both of you to come back to me!”

Raph and Mikey knew in a gut feeling instinctual feeling as well that was they were doing to her was getting her aroused. They decided to crank it up a notch by using one finger from each of them to rub and posy at her clit slowly easing them inside her tight walls and thrusted them in and out of her as they growled.

(OoOoh yeah)

Donnie and Leo looked at each other. Leo sighed and kneeled down beside her, he grabbed her hands and pulled them from her face, looking into her eyes and smiling ever so slightly. "You won't have to worry about losing us anytime soon." He said before kissing her, lip locking firmly and instantly requesting entrance. Meanwhile Donnie knelt behind her and kissed her neck so softly.

Natalia arched, gasping slightly. She smiled weakly at the subtle tickling sensation of the circling rhythm of their rubbing before gasping a moan as they thrusting their fingers in. "I've waited for this." She moaned.

Will happily opened her mouth for Leo’s wet muscle as she gave the both of them a loud languid moan that indicated she was loving what they were doing to her. She wrapped both of her arms around them. She french kissed Leo so expertly so could tie a cherry stem in a knot with just her tongue.

Raph and Mikey groaned and both felt her tight walls clamping down on both of their fingers as they buried them even deeper inside her womb stroking her g spot with them. They began to suckle thejr tongues and teeth on her nipples as they caressed and stroked her back up and down as well.

Leo raised his eyebrow slots, impressed with her skill, he licked around her mouth once the knot was untied, tasting everything. His gloved hand caressed her cheek while the other her breast. Donnie on the other hand, was enjoying himself on her neck, nibbling and kissing her soft skin, his gloved hand went to her clitris and the other to her other breast, caressing it while his fingers rubbing the button.

Natalia gasped as their fingers touched her g-spot. The attention giving to her was too much to bare, she was reaching her high and fast. She moaned out both their names, she leaned forward to kiss their foreheads as they gave their lips to each of her breasts. Suddenly, as if coming from the depth of nowhere, she reached a string orgasm. Releasing juices of pure arousal and moaning loudly, arching her back, shutting her eyes and leaving her jaw dropped.

“Ahh Leo! Donnie please my loves! Ahh fuck I can’t take it anymore!” Will said mewling it against Leo’s hot and sexy moist lips as she felt her cum was seeping out of her and onto her inner thighs. She moaned at this and plus what they were doing to her were big huge and turn ons for her.

Once Raph and Mikey smelled her liquids and saw it they quickly took their digits out of her lapping and licking her juices off of their fingers with a loud smacking sound. Next they used those same as both of them on either side of her inner thighs stroked and tickled and caressed her inner thighs softly.

"I say we take this to the bed." Donnie suggested in the most lustfilled voice ever heard, and right in Will's ears. Leo nodded against her lips and then lifted her up, wrapping her thighs around her waist. Donnie followed them and once Leo crawled over her, keeping their lips intact, the purple clad pushed him off her power body practically as he leaned down, pulling her fabric down her legs and placing soft and teasing kisses on her pussy. He then gave her a long lasting lick, tasting her juices, he smiled at the sweetness and then burries his tongue deep in her pussy. Meanwhile Leo kept their lips on contact, and his gloved hands squeezing her breasts softly.

((人 •͈ᴗ•͈))

Natalia gasped and giggled in an aroused way as she felt the tickle tingle through her womb. She shivered at the feeling, moaning ever so softly. "Wow." She said to the sensation felt. "Keep doing that. It feels...so good." She paused to breath out in lust before continuing her phrase as she squirmed slightly, wanting more of what's being done.

Will wrapped her arms around Leo’s bald head spreading her legs out even further for Donnie as she whimpered and squeaked softly against Leo’s lips. She arched her back as an electric feeling and burning hot sensation washed over her body like water rushing and washing over rocks.

XD 

Raph and Mikey obeyed her nodding as they continued to pinch knead tweak and touch her inner thighs all over until,eventually they right back up to her womanhood playing with her labia and folds now. They kissed her cheeks full of meaning all over her face.

Donnie thrusted his tongue in and out of her pussy, tasting her sweet sweet juices that filled even him with a lot of pleasure. While he tasted her, his hands were on his manhood, gently jerking himself off as he wanting to save some of himself for Will. Leo’s gloved hands squeezed firmly on her breasts with a lustful need, his lips still connected with hers as their tongues danced in perfect rhythm in each other’s mouth. He groaned slightly against her.

Nat moaned and smiled slightly at the small kiss, she pulled Raph in and kissed him hungrily on the lips but pulled away leaving him wanting more and turned to Mikey, connecting their lips into a luscious kiss, she moaned against his lips as the work being done to her drove her to a point she was a moaning mess, sweat trickling through her face.

Will french kissed and entwined her tongue deeply over his and wrapped her arms around them rubbing each of their crotches in a burning lustful passion and she moaned and felt her liquids drip out of her vagina. She growled and mewled against Leo’s lips.

Raph growled at her teasing and he wanted to taste her delicious tasteful wet cavern but she was currently making out and snogging with Mikey one of his brothers. He instead rubbed his shaft up against her womanhood while Mikey exchanged and mixed his saliva from his wet cavern and muscle into hers.

Leo moaned softly and pulled away from her lips, breathing heavily and looking into her eyes hungrily. “I’m a bit impatient! And touching me like that is making it worse.” She said flirtatiously as he kissed her neck. Donnie then removed his lips from her pussy and pulls up as Leo rubs his manhood against her entrance, thrusting in slowly. Donnie came up to her head and looked down at her, just admiring her face as she is thrusted into, his rock hard manhood in his hands being slowly stroked by him as he watched.

Natalia moaned against Mikey’s lips as Raph teased her. She pulled away and gasped, whimpering at her bounds which prevent her from grinding his Dïck into her dropping entrance. “Fück me!!” She begged. “I’ll be your dirty slut! Both of you! Fück me senseless!“

“Aww Leo please! It-it hurts! I’m in pain!” Will moaned and whimpered out in painful pleasure as tears streamed down her cheeks. Leo had just deflowered her taking away her virginity.

Raph and Mikey happily obliged as Mikey went underneath his plastron touching her back as he penetrated through her hymen and deflowered her while Raph at the same time hovered above her as he too slipped his pickle into her breaking through too and both of them started to move their hips into her.

"I know it does, sweets. The pain will subside." Leo says seductively into her ear as he allows her to adjust. "Yeah, don't worry. It will pass to pleasure soon, then I'll come in." Donnie said as his gloved hand rubbed her breast.

Natalia couldn't handle it, it was her first time. She screamed out in pain at first, begging for it to stop. "It hurts!" She hyperventilates in fear of it hurting all the time.

Will pretty soon felt her walls loosen up and slacken around his shaft and she pretty soon moaned out in pure ecstasy. She scratched his shoulders telling him to move as she arched her back.

Both Mikey and Raph stopped and stayed motionless inside her as they too waited for to get used to them being inside her like this. They both stroked her cheeks kissing her face softly.

Leo grinned and so did Donnie as it was his time. He lifted Will up slightly and slid beneath her so she had her back facing him, he holds his manhood at her entrance and looked to Leo, then to Will and smiled. "You're gonna feel so good." He sweet talked and Leo began thrusting into her, then Donnie slammed in as well. He himself moaned at the feeling.

Natalia was still breathing heavily, but the calming feeling of their hands on her cheek gave her a more relaxed feeing, and suddenly she couldn't feel the pain. She breathed out a few more times and nodded. "Okay, okay! Start sowly please!" She requested blissfully. She was gonna change her mind real fast soon.

Will was so aroused and so drunk and basking in their lustful passion as she arched her back her body shuddering with racking spasms as she screamed out their names in pure agonizing torture.

Raph and Mikey both nodded in understanding as they started at a slow mediocre gentle pace and they thrusted rougher deeper harder and more faster into her in pure bliss. They bit both sides of her neck to mark her as theirs.

Leo moaned in the incredible feeling of her around him, he slammed himself deep inside her. "Sh!t you feel so good, Will!" He moaned as he leaned down and bit on her neck. Donnie thrusted in via the back of her, moaning monotonously against her skin. He left trails of his lips on to her jawline and nibbled while he thrusted deep into her, being the first to hit her g-spot.

Nat moaned intently, clenching her fists as she grinded her teeth, wincing. But it didn't take long for the feeling to loosen up, and all she felt was pleasure. She gasped slightly at the change of feeling, and at it she moaned. "Faster!" She cried.

Will cried out and mewled out eliciting more sexual sounds to turn them on even further as she grinded her hips against both of theirs while scratching Leos shoulders.

Raph and Mikey each at their own opposite speeds and movements grinded their pelvises into hers as they pumped and pounded the living effin daylights out of her so she could not walk for weeks.

Leo pounded into her g-spot rhythmically with Donnie so that sweet spot wasn't left alone for less than a second. Donnie hands slid up and down her forearms as he kissed her neck, reaching her cheek and lifting his hands to grope her breasts from behind with his gloves. Leo made aroused noises of pleasure and leaned down to peck her lips as he thrusted heavily into her.

Natalia yelled out in extsacy, screaming both Mikey and Raph's name as they pounded into her. She moaned and pulled against her bounds, wanting to touch them as they pleasured her. She grinded her pelvis into Raph and grinded her behind region into Mikey

"I am so madly in love with you Donnie and Leo! I am yours forever!" Will said to the both of them as she whimpered cutely against Leo's lips squeezing both of their gloved hands in her non gloved ones entwining her fingers with theirs.

Raph and Mikey thrusted and entered her even deeper as both of them thrusted in and out of her as they kissed her cheeks searching desperately for her core. Once they found it was hit multiple times by them.


End file.
